WalMart Horror!
by Amara6
Summary: What will happen when some of the Sailor Senshi get stuck on WalMart on Halloween and when a mysterious ghost called Mr. Boo Ya chases them.


By: Amara  
  
Title: Wal-Mart Horror!  
  
Rated: Let's take a look-see...still...Pg-13.  
  
E-mail: Amara_is_Uranus@Yahoo.com  
  
Greetings my fans! This as you might know is my 3rd fanfic, I'm so proud. It took me long to figure out what it should be about so I asked my sister. She has good ideas. I will like to thank DarkOuters7 for posting my fanfics and some pictures I send her (I think she only put one). Any who...on with the summary (aww)!  
  
What will happen when some of the Sailor Senshi get stuck on Wal-Mart on Halloween and when a mysterious ghost called Mr. Boo Ya chases them.  
  
Read on and find out.  
  
Like I said before this * means someone's thought and the rest is self- explanatory. Have a good time, BWAHAHA!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Wal- Mart Horror!  
  
Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Usagi, and Minako decided to get their Halloween costumes at the Wal-Mart Super Center. It's about 6pm and they're anxious because they have a party to get to.  
  
"What should we dress as?" asked Mina.  
  
"I don't know? Should we go as a group?" Usagi responded.  
  
"Yes, that will be so Kawaii don't you think Michiru?" Mina asked looking at Michiru.  
  
"Yes, but I don't think Haruka will like that, won't you?" She asked.  
  
"It depends on the costume" Haruka answered to her Michiru.  
  
"Aww...this is soo Kawaii!" Setsuna said as she rushed to the girls knocking everyone in sight, " We could all dress as the Spice Girls" She said.  
  
"No way! I ain't dressing like some British freak" Haruka said angrily.  
  
"It's the only costumes left or do you want to go with you race car outfit?" Setsuna asked knowing that it will make Haruka say yes.  
  
"Fine..." Haruka said to Haruka with a disappointed look on her face. Out of nowhere Michiru hugged Haruka in joy!  
  
"Thanks Haruka, I always wanted to be a Spice Girl for Halloween "She said as she gave Haruka a peck on the lips.  
  
"Let's randomly pick who's who" Mina said.  
  
""Isn't there supposed to be 4 Spice Girls left?" Haruka asked lifting an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes but they luckily had all 5 costumes so no one is left out" Setsuna said knowing that Haruka will want to get away with not being a Spice Girl. "So...let's pick". She took out the stick she had last time at camp and they began to pick. "The smallest one gets Baby, the second to the smallest get Sporty, the medium one gets Scary, the second to the largest gets Posh, and the largest gets Ginger, deal?" she added. The all began to take one.  
  
Baby Spice went to Usagi  
  
Sporty Spice went to Setsuna  
  
Scary Spice went to Minako  
  
Posh Spice went to Michiru, and  
  
Ginger Spice went to Haruka.  
  
"Cool they come with wigs" Mina said with a smile on her face.  
  
"NO WAY!" Haruka said "I am not dressing like a 5 dollar prostitute, you know how much men will be hitting on me?" she emphasized the "MEN" in disgust.  
  
" Haruka, you will look very sexy a Ginger and I'll be majorly turned on so do it for me" Michiru whispered in Haruka's ear.  
  
"What are they talking about?" Mina asked.  
  
"That's their thing so let's not but in. All I'm telling you is that Haruka will wear her costume" Setsuna said knowing that she lives with them and she hears this everyday.  
  
"When are we going to dress? Usagi whined.  
  
"Why don't we pay these costumes first and then we can change in the bathroom" Michiru said and she gave one of her million dollar smile.  
  
They all went to the cash register and paid for their costumes, well actually Michiru was the one who paid for the costumes and Haruka was not very pleased with everyone taking advantage of her Michiru. They rushed to the bathroom so they can change.  
  
"There's only 4 stalls" Usagi pointed out.  
  
"I know...we need to dress fast so we can make-up fast" Mina said.  
  
"I could share a stall with Michiru" Haruka said.  
  
"That's ok Haruka but I want to dress sometime today" Michiru said giggling.  
  
"Fine, I'll dress with Setsuna" Haruka said, "You know she wears no bra" she whispered.  
  
"Ok then, I'm going to dress with Haruka" Michiru said.  
  
"Are you jealous Michiru?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Yes, now let's dress" she grabbed Haruka by the tie and went inside the stall.  
  
The rest of them went inside their stalls and after some minutes one by one came out. Usagi came out first with her Baby Spice costume. She didn't have the meatballs on top of her hair but she did have her hair in 2 pigtails, her dress color was baby blue and was really short.  
  
"I look so KAWAII!" She said in excitement. She looked in the mirror and started to put on her make-up.  
  
Next was Setsuna, she had her hair up in a ponytail and had a really tight shirt that suffocated her breast.  
  
"God, if Haruka sees me she'll go gaga" She said and she placed her hair over her breast.  
  
The following girl was Michiru, she had a black hair wig that went down to her shoulders, and she had a black dress on with the same length as Usagi's dress.  
  
"This isn't me...I guess that's what Halloween is about "she said, "Wow Setsuna, you look nice. You also look nice Usagi, you really bring out Baby Spice"  
  
"Thanks" they both said.  
  
The next person was Minako, she had tiger skin top and bottom. She had a puffy hair wig that was not her style.  
  
"Look at my hair! It's so ugly "she whined, "I look fucked up"  
  
"No you don't, you look...."Michiru said but stopped because no words can describe what Minako looked like.  
  
The last but certainly not least was Haruka came out or was about to when...  
  
"The fuck I ain't getting out" Haruka yelled. "I look like a slut, this isn't my style. I feel naked"  
  
"Let me see you Haruka, you know I won't laugh" Michiru said.  
  
"No or you'll get use to this" Haruka yelled.  
  
"I'll kick the door down if you don't and then security will come and a big crowd will see you" Setsuna said ready to kick it down.  
  
"Fine but who ever laughs will die" She said  
  
She opened the door and came out with Ginger's British flag dress and the red booths and with a red haired wig. A sound of a body hitting the floor was heard.  
  
"Michiru" they all yelled.  
  
Haruka bend down to pick her up but her ass was showing (she had blue panties that came with the costume).  
  
"Pick her up Setsuna" Haruka ordered.  
  
Setsuna bended down and picked her up. She splashed some water to Michiru and she awoke.  
  
"Haruka...darling...you look great" she said as she went to hug Haruka.  
  
"I look like a slut, look at me!"  
  
Haruka didn't notice but she was flashing a boob. Michiru was majorly drooling just like Minako and Usagi covered her eyes.  
  
"Haruka! Your breasts are showing!" Setsuna pointed out.  
  
"See...someone give me a jacket" Haruka demanded.  
  
Usagi handed Haruka a jacket that prostitutes often wear.  
  
"That's it I'm being a prostitute for Halloween" Haruka said with an "I give up" attitude.  
  
After spending some minute's making-up they all walked out. They did receive some strange looks but they kept on walking. When they were about to walk out something unpredictable happened.  
  
"CANDY..." Setsuna yelled as she ran to some candy bags.  
  
"Oh No!" They all said knowing that Setsuna will stay there for hours. They all grabbed Setsuna and took her away from the candy and toward the exit. Setsuna was whining and kicking air. Outside...  
  
"I'm going to get the car, you guys wait here. Come Michiru so some bastards won't try to rape me or you" Haruka said as she and Michiru walk away toward the car. Setsuna noticed someone calling her.  
  
"Pst.......pst......Sporty Spice" The person said.  
  
Setsuna as curious as she is walked toward the person" What is it?'  
  
"I have something you want...............................I know you want that candy, so...."  
  
He threw a bag of delicious gummy goodness (my mouth is watering) inside. Setsuna couldn't resist so she ran after the gummy goodness.  
  
Haruka came around with her car.  
  
"Alright get in...Where's Setsuna" Haruka asked with a vein almost popping from her hair. "Damn you Setsuna!" She said as she turned off her car and walked inside with the rest of them. Wal-Mart was at a point when it was going to close it only remained seconds.  
  
"Setsuna, what are you doing here?" Michiru asked her sweetly.  
  
"A man offered me candy and I went and chased it" Setsuna answered embarrassed.  
  
"Aww…come here" Michiru said and she put Setsuna head in her chest. "There there, we are not mad are we guys?" she asked.  
  
"No" they all sarcastically said.  
  
"I don't feel well" Setsuna said and ran into the bathroom, they all followed her. After some minutes...  
  
"Damn Setsuna, you broke your ass, it smells" Haruka said covering her nose.  
  
"Wal-Mart is now close" said the machine on the intercom. No one was in the store but the 5 girls.  
  
"Great just great" Haruka said.  
  
_______________________________  
  
" Oh no, we got tot get out" Mina said  
  
"I'm scared" Usagi said.  
  
"Me too, hold me Haruka" Michiru said and went to Haruka.  
  
Haruka gave a happy grin, *I'm so wanted*.  
  
"I know we can teleport out of here, let's transform" Setsuna said.  
  
"Right" The rest of then said as they reached for their pockets but realized that they have costumes on and their real clothes are in the car with their transforming wand (sorry I don't know the real name).  
  
"NOOOooooooo" Michiru said, "I can't believe this".  
  
"Me either, we are going to stay here in Wal-Mart" Haruka said.  
  
"I can't believe they close this place early, this is a setup" Mina said.  
  
"4 realz?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I guess." Mina responded.  
  
"Let's break the windows!" Haruka added.  
  
"We can't they are bullet proof" Setsuna also added.  
  
"Then let's get out of this bathroom before we all die of the funk" Michiru said.  
  
They all walked out of the bathroom and went out side were it was dark and spooky.  
  
"Haruka...help, I'm scared" Michiru demanded.  
  
"My beautiful Michiru..." Haruka said and kissed passionately her girl friend.  
  
"He-llo? We are trapped here, no kissing" Setsuna yelled but Haruka and Michiru ignored her. The all noticed a light heading toward them.  
  
"AHH" all but Haruka yelled. They recognize the face immediately.  
  
"Yaten?" They all asked surprised.  
  
"Am I glad to see you guys" Yaten said, he pointed the flashlight he was carrying over to them and saw what costumes they were wearing. "Eww...you guys are the Spice Girls? Haruka you are in this too?"  
  
"Yes, I'm Ginger but with a jacket on...wait...I'm a British prostitute." Haruka said sarcastically.  
  
"Where are your other brothers?" Michiru asked.  
  
"The bathroom...still" Yaten responded, "That's why we got stuck here, Taiki and his diarrhea".  
  
"You are dressed as a vampire, right?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Nope, it's Dracula" Yaten said in a Dracula accent.  
  
"Do you suck blood? "Haruka asked.  
  
Michiru slaps Haruka and says "No Hentai Haruka".  
  
"My bad" Haruka apologized.  
  
"Grab my flashlights you guys" Yaten said.  
  
Michiru slaps Yaten this time "No Hentai Yaten"  
  
"Sorry!" Yaten said.  
  
"You better be" Haruka said.  
  
"You want a piece of this?" Yaten said putting up his guard.  
  
"Yes, bring it on!" Haruka said.  
  
"No...Don't fight that's the least thing we need" Michiru said trying to hold back Haruka just like Setsuna who's holding back Yaten.  
  
"Bring it on Ginger" Yaten yelled.  
  
"You wanna be the first vampire who sucks his own blood" Haruka yelled back. With all the excitement Haruka popped a boob again.  
  
"Fuck" Haruka cursed. Michiru tried her best to cover her boob but it was too late, Yaten already got a glimpse of it. He began to drool.  
  
"Don't stare you son of a bitch, freaking bastard" Haruka yelled.  
  
"Sorry...sorry" Yaten apologized.  
  
"Great now I'll have to kill you!" Haruka yelled, as she was about to punch Yaten.  
  
"Haruka! It isn't his fault so zip up your jacket so I will not happen again here but later well...ya!" Michiru said.  
  
Teardrops on everyone  
  
"Let me get my brothers so we can leave" Yaten angrily said while walking toward the men's restroom.  
  
A few seconds later...  
  
"They are not there" Yaten said.  
  
"Huh? Are you sure?" Mina asked Yaten.  
  
"I'm pretty sure" He answered back.  
  
"Argh, let's go look for them" Haruka said.  
  
"It's better than staying here, it's so creepy" Usagi said scared.  
  
"Why don't we pair off?" Setsuna said, "I'll go with Haruka and Michiru and the rest of you go together".  
  
They all went off to look for Taiki and Seiya. Setsuna and her crew went to check in the toy isle and Yaten's crew checked the clothes section.  
  
"We are alone in this Barbie isle Michiru" Haruka said to Michiru in a sexy voice.  
  
"Haruka! Not in front of Ken" Michiru said in a playful voice and they began to make-out.  
  
"Hello...Hola...you guys, that's it. I guess you don't care about the rest of the guys huh?" Setsuna angrily asked.  
  
"You bet your sweet ass, Setsuna that we don't" Haruka continue kissing Michiru but then Michiru stopped.  
  
Michiru slaps Haruka and yells at her "Setsuna has a sweet ass? Sweet ass this". Michiru walked far away from Haruka and pick up a Barbie and stared at it.  
  
"Michi...Setsuna you and your sweet ass did this to me" Haruka said.  
  
"I have a sweet ass?" Setsuna said and turned around to stare at her butt "It is sweet, anyways why don't you give her something? It always work with Michiru" she suggested.  
  
"Thanks, Setsuna" Haruka said and then gave Setsuna a big hug. She walked over to a pile of stuffed animals and pulled out a ghost. "Aww...she'll love this" she said and she hid it behind her back and walked toward Michiru. "Um...Michi...I have something for you".  
  
"What is it Haruka" Michiru said in a tense voice.  
  
Haruka pulled out the stuffed ghost and handed it to Michiru.  
  
"Oh, Haruka! This is cute..."but before Michiru could finish the ghost transformed into a real ghost.  
  
"AHH" Michiru scream to the top of her lungs.  
  
"What the hell?" Haruka yelled.  
  
"I am Mr. Boo Ya, the ghost of Wal-Mart. I rest here at day and awaken at night. In the form of a stuffed ghost I stay but you trespassed in my property and now you must pay. GET OUT!" yelled the ghost.  
  
"The hell we are" Haruka yelled at him. "Michiru, run!" she said as she grabbed Michiru's hand and ran.  
  
"Setsuna...Setsuna..."Michiru yelled but Setsuna didn't get why they were yelling. Both of them passed Setsuna running and Setsuna looked the other way and saw the ghost.  
  
"Oh Shit." Setsuna said and ran faster than she ever ran before. She ran so fast that she caught up with Haruka and Michiru. The 3 of them held hand but then they accidentally separated, Haruka and Setsuna went one way and Michiru went the other.  
  
"Where's Michiru?" Haruka asked Setsuna while still running.  
  
"I guess she went another way" she said and looked behind her "He's not there any more" and they stopped.  
  
"Now let's look for Michiru so then we can look for the other freaks" Haruka said looking around the place for a sign of Michiru. "Mich..." Haruka began to yell but Setsuna put her hand on her mouth.  
  
"Don't yell, the ghost will hear us. Now why don't we try to look for her but let's be careful" Setsuna told her.  
  
Over to Michiru  
  
"Haruka...Setsuna...any body?" She whispered.  
  
"Michiru?" A strange person responded.  
  
Michiru recognize him. "Seiya?"  
  
"Michiru? Am I glad to see you, Taiki is lost and Yaten too and I've been searching for them" he said.  
  
"Oh, Yaten is with the rest of guys and we are not sure where's Taiki...um...what are you supposed to be?" Michiru asked in a surprise voice.  
  
"I'm Frankenstein, see" he said and he turned around to show her his costume.  
  
"Cool, I'm supposed to be Posh Spice from the Spice Girls" she said "Any ways, Setsuna, my Haruka and me were getting chased by a ghost named Mr. Boo some thing and then we separated..."she said as she began to cry.  
  
"Don't cry, we'll find them" he said "This is all Taiki's fault"  
  
"And Setsuna's fault too" she said sadly.  
  
"...Nah" the both said.  
  
Over to Yaten's crew  
  
They were all trying on clothes. "Isn't this Kawaii on me?" Mina asked.  
  
"Yes" Usagi answered.  
  
"Not really" Yaten also answered, "Wal-Mart clothes isn't really any of ours style so get dressed and let's look for my brothers".  
  
They both nodded and change back into their Spice Girls costumes. A light figure came toward them and said "Didn't I tell you to get out? I guess you must pay"  
  
"Who?" Mina asked in a confused face.  
  
"I think he wants us to run?" Yaten said.  
  
"Why?" Mina asked.  
  
"I think he wants to scare us!" Usagi said.  
  
"So play along, Mina" Yaten said.  
  
"AHH" Mina screamed.  
  
"You better be scared BWAHAHA" The ghost said.  
  
"Uh...run you fools" Yaten yelled.  
  
They all began to run but then stopped because the ghost wasn't behind of them.  
  
"What the--" Mina said.  
  
"I think he's playing with us and I'm not any body's toy!" Yaten said.  
  
"Let's get out of here! Where's my Mamo-Chan?" Usagi whined.  
  
Both Usagi and Minako started talking at the same time, which drove Yaten insane.  
  
Back to Haruka and Setsuna  
  
"Setsuna, I'm getting tired. Why don't we rest in that bed?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Sure!" she said to her and they both went to rest in the bed.  
  
"In the jungle..." someone said.  
  
"Haruka who was that?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Stand back" Haruka said as she stood in front of Setsuna to protect her.  
  
"The mighty jungle..." the person said again.  
  
"Give me one of those pillows will ya?" she asked Setsuna.  
  
Setsuna handed her a pillow and Haruka headed where the voice was coming from.  
  
"The lion sleeps tonight.." It said as it headed toward Haruka.  
  
She saw a figure getting close so she threw the pillow and ran back to the bed and hid behind Setsuna.  
  
"Oww...what was that for" it said.  
  
"Taiki? I'm glad it's you" Setsuna said and ran toward him but stopped because of his costume.  
  
"What's wrong?" He said.  
  
"You fruity bastard, you couldn't get any gayer than this" Haruka laughed.  
  
"I'm agree with her, Taiki" Setsuna added.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" Taiki asked surprised.  
  
"First of all I don't think Simba from The Lion King is a good costume, you geek" Haruka answered.  
  
Taiki had a Simba costume and had his face painted (he even had whiskers)  
  
Setsuna and Haruka started laughing together at how stupid Taiki looked. Taiki was crying about now.  
  
"I thought I told you to get out, shit! LEAVE" Mr. Boo Ya said.  
  
"He's back, I'm tired of running but let's do it" Haruka said.  
  
"Oh My, a ghost. Ahh" Taiki screamed (he screamed like a girl in case anyone wants to know). He ran and Setsuna and Haruka ran behind him. They ran until they reached the clothes section.  
  
"Does he always have to disappear? He gets on my nerves" Haruka said.  
  
The sound of Mina and Usagi talking could be heard.  
  
"Hey, I hear something" Setsuna said.  
  
"Isn't that Mina and Usagi" Haruka pointed out.  
  
"Seiya? Yaten?" Taiki desperately said.  
  
"Only Yaten" Setsuna said to him.  
  
"Where?" Taiki asked and he ran toward the voices of them.  
  
"Let's follow him, Setsu" she said.  
  
They followed Taiki until they saw Mina and Usagi talking and Yaten trying to cover his ears.  
  
"Finally, you are here but where are the rest of them?" Yaten asked.  
  
Over to Seiya and Michiru  
  
Both of them are in the hygiene section looking at some hair products and lotions.  
  
"Wouldn't this be cute for Yaten?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Yes, Strawberry was always his favorite" Seiya said trying to remember Yaten's face.  
  
"Do you miss him?" She asked.  
  
"Yes but not Taiki" he said.  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"You know what? I heard one day that a way to get rid of a ghost is to use toothpaste in some way. I think you have to put it in you like spread some around your body" he said.  
  
"Really? Then let's try it so we can find Haruka faster" She said, *Oh Haruka, I hope you are ok*  
  
They opened some toothpaste and started to put it on themselves. They empty every single tube left and were cover from head to toe.  
  
"We look like freaks" Seiya said and the both began to laugh.  
  
"I can't believe you ignorant people! I told you to get out of Wal-Mart. Now die" Mr. Boo Ya said and after he finished a fire started.  
  
"Help!" The both yelled holding each other.  
  
Over to the rest of the people  
  
"Was that my adorable, perfect, dainty Michiru screaming?" Haruka asked "Michiru...Michiru, I'm coming baby" Haruka yelled and began to ran toward the screams.  
  
"Haruka" Setsuna said as she followed her.  
  
"Setsuna" Taiki said as he followed her.  
  
"Taiki" Yaten said as he followed him.  
  
"Yaten" Mina said as she followed him.  
  
"Mina" Usagi said as she followed her "Hey, who's gonna follow me?" she whined.  
  
They all began to run as fast as they could to get to Seiya and Michiru. Obviously no one caught up with Haruka but Setsuna was pretty close (who knows that Haruka could run in a dress?).  
  
"AHH" Shouted both Michiru and Seiya.  
  
"My Michi are you al..."Haruka said and stopped at the sight of Michiru and Seiya covered in toothpaste.  
  
"Michiru? What the fuck? Setsuna asked.  
  
"Um, its toothpaste now can we fucking focus on this blasted fire?" Michiru fastly said.  
  
"Look, that's the ghost" Mina said pointing at Mr. Boo Ya.  
  
"YEAH, YOU BETTER BE SCARED. I'LL MAKE ANOTHER FIRE, DARE ME!" Mr. Boo Ya said.  
  
"C'mon Michi, we need to kill it" Haruka whispered to Michiru "Might I add you smell extra minty today"  
  
"Haruka is not the time to hit on me" Michiru whispered back.  
  
"I know! The fire thingies should set of any time soon" Setsuna said.  
  
"What fire thingy?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Look up, those silver things should squirt water" Setsuna answered.  
  
The fire thingies Setsuna was talking about set off and water was squirting everywhere. (Sorry I forgot the name of that fire thingy).  
  
"Is that all you got?, I've seen better" Mr. Boo Ya said.  
  
"Michiru tell them to distract him I'll be back" Haruka said and ran off.  
  
"...but Haruka" Michiru yelled "Anyways, you guys start throwing shit at it"  
  
"OK!" they all said.  
  
They all started to throw stuff at Mr. Boo Ya.  
  
"Hey quit that you brats" He yelled back "Take that". He started another fire.  
  
"Ahh" Yaten shouted since he was near the 2nd fire.  
  
*Haruka where are you?* Thought Setsuna.  
  
Haruka came running with 2 objects in her hand.  
  
"Haruka" Michiru shouted with excitement.  
  
"Michi, this is the stuffed ghost I gave you so..." Haruka said "Mr. Boo Ya! See this? This is you and this is a scissor, now you must die".  
  
She put the scissor in the stuffed ghost and slashed it in half.  
  
"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Mr. Boo Ya shouted. His shout was so loud that it broke all the windows and doors. He disappeared.  
  
"Can you all hear me?" Haruka asked.  
  
"I can, darling" Michiru answered.  
  
"Me too" Setsuna also answered.  
  
"Us too" Yaten, Seiya and Taiki responded.  
  
"I'm fine but my ears hurt a little but I'll be fine" Mina answered.  
  
"Owowowowowowow...OWW. My ears are in so much pain" Usagi said.  
  
"Well, deal with it" Haruka said.  
  
"I don't know why the windows broke but not our ears?" Yaten asked.  
  
*Because we are senshis but I'm not sure about those 3* Setsuna pondered.  
  
"What are we waiting for? Let's go" Mina said.  
  
"I agree with her" Usagi said and followed her.  
  
"We all should" Michiru said.  
  
They all nodded and followed both Mina and Usagi. Wal-Mart was a mess, and the Sailor Senshi didn't bother to clean it up (lazy ^^).  
  
Outside...  
  
"Finally get in the car before the cops shows" Haruka said anxiously.  
  
"Thank you guys, specially you Seiya. You were there when I was alone." Michiru said stretching out her hand so Seiya could shake it.  
  
"It's all right Michiru" he said back.  
  
"Well, if Michiru is doing it then I guess I'll thank you too Seiya. You keep Michiru save even though she's covered in gunk" She shakes his hand.  
  
"Taiki!" The rest just noticed his costume and the all laughed hysterical.  
  
"What is it" he said and he started looking at his self "Do I have a bugger?".  
  
"It's nothing, I guess we'll see you another time Spice Girls" Seiya said and the 3 began to walk away.  
  
"Hey, you guys want to have a Halloween party with us?" Haruka asked feeling generous.  
  
"Really?" Yaten asked with almost tears coming out.  
  
"NO" Haruka said.  
  
"Oh..."he said disappointed.  
  
"Of course you can but this isn't a regular thing." she said.  
  
"Cool" The 3 of them said.  
  
The 3 of them got in the back of Haruka's car and they began to drive.  
  
At Haruka's, Setsuna's, Michiru's, and Hotaru's place.  
  
They all had changed from their costumes to regular clothes. Kakyuu came over to bring Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki clothes and decided to stay. Also Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Chibi-Usa came over to party with the rest of them. They all had drinks, played games and had candy and now they were going to dance. They all pared off:  
  
Usagi and Mamoru  
  
Ami and Taiki  
  
Haruka and Michiru  
  
Mina and Yaten  
  
Makoto and Rei  
  
Seiya and Kakyuu  
  
Chibi-Usa and Hotaru  
  
Setsuna and the boom box.  
  
"After the dance you all have to go home, me and Michiru are going to have a party of our own" Haruka said.  
  
"Haruka!" Michiru said.  
  
"I'm kidding but you go to leave some day" She said.  
  
"Aren't you lonely Setsuna?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Yes" she answered back.  
  
"Kakyuu wont mind if we take turn, do you want to?" He asked.  
  
"Sure, it's better than standing here" She answered back.  
  
"Play the music Setsuna" Michiru yelled across the room.  
  
"Got'cha" She said and she turned on the radio.  
  
The began to dance to the Monster Match and it lasted until 3am.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Whoa, finally it's done. (Background applause). It took me 2 to 3 days. I love this one! I improved a lot on this one. Please, I beg of you tell me if you like it. I sound desperate don't I? Well, Mr. Boo Ya is my property and I don't like thief so ask if you want to use it. I will like to thank DarkOuters7 for being so talented and writing magnificent fanfics. So give me your comments ok? Before I go I will like to give a big thanks to my Gummy Goodness.  
  
Amara  
  
*GO URANUS*  
  
E-Mail me at: Amara_is_uranus@Yahoo.com 


End file.
